


午夜聊天室     3

by littlelittlexian



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelittlexian/pseuds/littlelittlexian





	午夜聊天室     3

3

何洛洛这几天过得不很好。

具体表现在眼底下的黑眼圈又加深了一整圈以及突然对所有乳制品的强烈抵制行为。但是小孩儿仍会对着每天早上装着牛奶的玻璃杯发呆，任豪每次都以为他想喝，把杯子推到他手边之后却总以为自己推过去的该是个定时炸弹。

其实何洛洛也不想，可是他控制不住，他向来联想力就比较丰富，看到这些东西他没法不去想。

从未感受过那一行风景的纯情乖仔，哪怕是无意间窥探到那么一点点也足够他做好久春梦了。

他其实没太记清小主播到底具体长什么模样，唯一印象过于清晰的只有那一张红艳艳的嘴唇，具体到嘴角天然勾起的弧度都能被他想起的分毫不差。

有些晚上何洛洛会梦见与那张嘴唇接吻，湿漉又黏腻的，他会从唇角开始吻起，偶尔用上舌头偶尔用上牙齿，这取决于那天他是想当一个温柔的好弟弟还是一个欺负人的坏弟弟，但总之最后总是会很深很深的吻进去的，以一种占有他全部呼吸的架势。其实何洛洛从来没真正亲吻过一个人，哪怕是最简单的，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，都没有，但在梦里他总是很会接吻的，能把那张嘴唇的主人亲吻到只能疲惫又无可奈何地倾靠在他身上，把嘴唇贴在他脖颈边努力呼吸，像夸奖一个小朋友一样夸他好厉害。

何洛洛不怎么喜欢被人当作小孩子，但是如果是他的话似乎又是可以被接受的，这样他就可以肆无忌惮地黏过去，撒娇卖乖也好，无理取闹也行，甚至是可以毫无缘由地就把他按进走廊拐角的楼梯间，拖进学校体育馆的更衣室，把他按在墙上，请求他教自己该如何很舒服的亲吻一个人。

在这些晚上的时候何洛洛大多数标榜自己是一个好弟弟。黏人又乖巧的那一类。

当然有些时候他也会是一个坏弟弟，甚至在大多数晚上的时候他都会是一个很坏很坏的弟弟。

他会逼迫他跪在地上，张开嘴巴露出舌尖。在那些时候他脸上总是会被蒙上一条黑色的领带——就是他每天早上会在任豪脖子上看见的那一条，为什么会是这样何洛洛自己也不晓得，或许是因为他暂且实在记不清小主播除了嘴唇以外的其他部分，或许又只是因为他的大脑觉得这样的梦会显得更加背德一点，增加一些会令他生气和兴奋的刺激度。

毕竟在其他一些晚上他会很乖巧的贴靠上去喊他哥哥，而在这种晚上或许喊嫂子这个称呼会更加正确一点。

所以当然的，有了这个称呼出现之后，他就必然只能成为一个坏弟弟。去粗暴的争夺所属权不归属于自己的东西，作出这种行为的人一般都会被定义为强盗，你说强盗该是好人吗？

强盗一般来讲的话同理心都会比其他人要弱一点，所以在那些晚上作为强盗的何洛洛同理心也会比平时要弱一些，他不会在乎被抢的人是不是被他弄疼了，又是不是被他弄哭了，他只会强硬且又我行我素的把自己的枪塞进该塞的位置，一直到子弹发射出来之前都不去管别人的死活，只在意自己最后的得失，这样才叫做强盗。

当然强盗也会有感情，他或许会在最后的最后，蹲下去用手蹭过他脸上那堆乱七八糟的液体，温柔地解开绑在他眼睛上的领带，看着他哭到通红的眼睛告诉他，你现在是受害人了，我们的名字会永远并列出现在同一条社会新闻里。你再也逃不开我了。

如果一个人晚上都在想这些乱七八糟颇为有些三观不正且明显相当不健康的东西的话，那他当然就会睡不好觉而显得精神萎靡不振。当焉栩嘉今天第三次看见何洛洛在上课的时候毫无意识地把额头砸向课桌的时候，他终于决定伸手拯救一下失足少年。

只是焉栩嘉以为的是何洛洛是由于最近学习压力过大，导致半夜失眠而造成的白天精神不振。所以为了帮何洛洛解压，他把他拖进了一家LIVE HOUSE，这是他平时自己独特的解压方式，今晚还正好有他喜欢的人的演出。

何洛洛这辈子都还没进过这种地方，他豪哥比较封建家长，甚至会给他设置门禁，每天晚上十点之前必须回家，搞得他完全没有地方释放他过剩的精力，连这次偷跑出来玩都还是打的假报告，说他要去焉栩嘉家里共同学习共同进步，晚上住在一起有助于帮助知识消化这种乱编的鬼话，幸好他豪哥今晚正好要在公司加班，没什么闲工夫管他才让他偷跑成功。

他和焉栩嘉长得都不差，一路上被送了七八杯酒，基本上都被焉栩嘉冷着张脸挡了，焉栩嘉扭过头小声告诉他这里别人送的酒最好都不要喝，何洛洛只能乖乖跟着点头。到最后焉栩嘉只接了一杯酒，看上去是个熟识的朋友，焉栩嘉把胳膊搭过何洛洛的后脖颈捏住别人递过来的酒杯，眨眨眼睛笑着问：“张颜齐来了吗？”

“在呢在呢在后台。还是第一排？”那个人问他。

焉栩嘉点点头，又拍了拍何洛洛的肩膀，“我同学，跟我一起的。”

“得嘞。”那人说完也递给何洛洛一杯酒，“欢迎光临永无岛。”

永无岛是个好地方，帮助人做梦，帮助人永远快乐。一杯酒下肚之后，何洛洛感觉自己可能真的要飞去永无岛，脑子有点软绵绵地飘，他没怎么喝过酒，也不怎么会喝酒，也就他会很实诚的直接一小盅一口全部吞下肚，前半段时间胃里都在火烧火燎，脑子里晕晕乎乎，他杵在第一排，被后面往前挤的女生挤得有点点想吐。

为了缓解胃部压力，何洛洛开始把视线转向台上的顶灯，有点晃眼，时间盯久了会有点想流眼泪。他这个时候其实已经开始有点点后悔了，他对RAP这种东西其实没焉栩嘉那么有执念，相比较起来的话他可能会喜欢跳舞要更多那么一点点。他总觉得肢体语言对于表达感情要更加直观一些，比如说看见亲近的人就会想要拥抱，看见喜欢的人就会想要亲吻，更加纯粹，或者说更加人类本性一点，动物化一点——或者也只是他不想承认他现在头疼的有点听不进去歌词。

何洛洛开始眯着眼睛数眼前出现的花花绿绿的光斑，他是真的头昏，直到他听见旁边的焉栩嘉叫了一声，他立马见鬼一样的往旁边看了一眼，可被他看的人完全没有意识到只是眼睛亮晶晶地望着台上的人笑，他妈的何洛洛从来没见过焉栩嘉笑得这么开心过，就仿佛他终于干掉周震南拿了全年级双料第一。

于是何洛洛也跟着他的眼神走，然后在下一秒定格。

他可能真的上了永无岛，不然他怎么可能在这看见他梦里的人。

小主播和他直播的时候完全不一样，和何洛洛梦里的也不一样。他看上去要更加，更加生动一些，更加赤裸裸一些…何洛洛找不到词形容，只能微张着嘴显得有些傻的望着台上的人，听着每个夜晚出现在他脑海里的声音通过麦克风和扩音器钻进他的耳朵里，尖叫着告诉他这一切都是真的！！

他穿着件深蓝色短袖在台上捏着麦克风蹦蹦跳跳，看上去就像是一颗从筐子里落到地面上弹弹跳跳的疯狂小蓝莓。很明显他是不会跳舞的，但何洛洛却觉得这明明比他的舞蹈老师特意教给他的舞蹈动作还要更具有性暗示一些。那些性暗示包含在他的每一次蹦跳里，每一次胳膊抬起的弧度里。

他在台上唱：Girl U are my cherry Girl U are my cherry Girl U are my cherry

Cherry这个词有些糟糕的隐喻，坏孩子会把它直接和情欲挂钩，何洛洛不晓得自己知道这个事情是不是也代表自己是个坏孩子，但他现在确实有那么一点点坏孩子的想法。

就当他是喝多了酒吧。他想和梦里一样当个蛮不讲理的臭弟弟，或者当个简单粗暴的坏强盗，把住在永无岛上逍遥自在的彼得潘给绑架，把那层蹦蹦跳跳的外壳扒掉。

把他真正变成樱桃色。

-TBC-


End file.
